The Daddy Adventures of Blood Dupre
by MyDarkMauveSoul
Summary: Blood and Alice finally have a daughter after several long time periods of marriage. As a new father, Blood is overprotective of his little girl. In order to keep her safe, he'll eliminate all threats, boys included. All his daughter needs to be happy is Alice, (maybe Vivaldi) and him. No one else.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

"Ahh~"

A small baby reached her chubby arms up to her father, grasping the air as she gurgled. Cheeks glowing bright red from the nonstop giggling, the baby shone with happiness. A tuft of brown hair was a wavy mess on the girl's head and her blue eyes reflected the face of her daddy.

Gazing upon the sight of her husband holding their newborn child, the foreigner couldn't help but smile. "Blood? What name should we give her?" Alice finally asked, sitting on the bed in a fresh gown. Her face was shining but also exhausted. Labor was not an easy thing.

"A name befitting the daughter of the Hatter." He proclaimed, shifting his hold on the newborn, and sat on the edge on the bed.

"Very funny, Blood." The brunette rolled her eyes, scooting closer to him anyway. "Should we name her April? It is April season."

"Season belonging to Joker you mean."

"They're not that bad. What about Juliet?"

"I don't plan on having a daughter who dies at the age of 13 for an inferior little boy."

"Blood, please."

"Bu!"

Both parents stopped and looked at their little girl, as she glanced back and forth at the pair of emerald and turquoise eyes focused on her. She blinked and turned her head to Alice, speaking in baby gibberish.

"I do believe she is objecting your tastes in names, wife." Blood chuckled.

Alice frowned, "Yes, because you can understand what she is saying."

"Why don't we name her after tea?" He asked thoughtfully, poking a small chubby cheek, and making the girl laugh.

"Your tea fetish is showing," Alice shook her head, "and I'm not naming her after Flowery Orange Pekoe tea."

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of Earl Grey. Grey would be lovely for her."

"Then what about Gray? I don't think it'd be smart to give her the same name as him."

"The Lizard can change his name."

After a time period or two, Alice finally agreed to Blood's suggestion. However, during the period, Alice had been listing reasons not to use Grey as their daughter's name while Blood ignored her 'forceful advice' and rocked their child to sleep.

Alice sighed, "Now how are we going to differentiate between our baby and Gray?"

"You're quite welcome to call him Lizard as I have been doing." The Mafioso offered.

"_Blood_." Alice restrained herself from punching Blood. She didn't want her first child to hit the floor and get hurt. Instead, she settled for pouting and glaring.

Seeing her antics, the Mad Hatter smirked before he felt little Grey move in her sleep. Peering into her face, he smiled, "You look just like your mother. I wonder what you inherited from me."

Hearing this, Alice snorted, "Hopeful not your personality."

Ignoring the remark, Blood handed the child to Alice, "Now that we've named Grey, I have some work I need to finish."

"Alright, do your best." Alice gently rested Grey in her arms as Blood softly closed the door.

Now alone with her baby, Alice lightly tapped one small closed fist with her finger and watched. The girl took hold of the foreigner's finger and held it while she continued sleeping.

Her mother smiled, "How cute, I'll have to show Vivi this."

* * *

Hello there, I'm the author (You can call me Mauve instead of my full username) and this is my first story I've written on here. Thank you for taking the time to read my prologue. I hope you'd kindly review and tell me about any grammatical and spellings errors along with suggestions you have about this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the NKNA series. They belong to Quinrose. I, however, do own the baby.


	2. Where's my baby?

Thanks for those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Quinrose except for Grey.

* * *

Chapter 1:

After placing Grey in her crib, Alice got in bed. The foreigner's eyes were drooping, at this point, she couldn't exert much more energy least she collapse. Her breathing slowed and eyelashes fluttered close. She had fallen asleep.

Grey was still awake, staring up at the ceiling like a lifeless doll. She could tell her mama was dreaming, hear the light breathing. Entertaining herself wouldn't be easy now. The door creaked open and her ear perked up. Was it papa? Was he going to play with her? No. There were two footsteps and they weren't as comforting as her papa's.

"Shush, brother, it seems that Onee-san is sleeping."

"Of course. We wouldn't want to wake her up now do we?"

Two strange voices. This was not good. Grey didn't know anyone other than the two maids who assisted her mama when she was born and her parents. Her eyes widened when she saw a pair of red and blue. Two similar looking boys, dressed in accordance to their eyes, stared down at her.

"Ai?" The baby questioned.

"Ah, it's Onee-san's baby!" The blue eyed one smiled.

The other one had the same expression, "I didn't think the boss's baby would be cute."

"Ahhhh~ ah." The child greeted.

"Hello little sis! We came to introduce ourselves. I'm Dum," The red eyed boy started.

"And I'm Dee."

"…Ah." Grey blinked, not understanding the words at all.

"You're bored in there aren't you?"

"Let's take her out and show her how to hunt for mushrooms!"

The two were taking her out the crib, which meant she didn't have to lay there staring at the bland ceiling. She was a bit grateful, however they were strangers. Who knew what they were going to do with her. Oh well, Grey wasn't complaining much. Dee handed over his halberd to Dum and held her.

"Hehe, little sis is so tiny." Dee was careful to not drop the baby, if she fell, she'll cry. If she cries, Alice and the Boss would kill them.

The way he held her was a bit uncomfortable but he felt warm. Really, really warm. Ah, Grey felt waves of drowsiness coming on. Dum leaned over to look, maneuvering the two halberds, and laughed.

"You can't sleep yet!"

They quickly left the room, holding Grey tight. It was amazing how Alice slept through the commotion. Had she been less tired, she could have prevented her baby from being abducted by the twins.

* * *

Blood sighed and lowered his machine gun. The negotiations with the opposing mafia hadn't gone well at all. Their leader simply had to think he could get away with insults to the Mad Hatter. Calling him weak for marrying the outsider and soft for having a child. Ha. Blood may have happily married and have a daughter but he hardly became weak. If anything, he became much more ruthless.

Kicking one of the faceless henchmen at his feet, the Mafioso changed his gun back to a cane. He adjusted his hat and glanced around. Elliot and several of mafia faceless were already gathering clocks, some of the workers already smashing them. Blood splattered the corpses and the metallic taste left the Hatter curling his lip in distaste.

"Elliot, are we done here?" He bellowed.

The rabbit eared man nodded, "I'll handle the bodies."

"Good." Blood turned and began his walk to the mansion.

He had a wife to tease and a daughter to care for.

* * *

Dee picked up his basket of mushrooms and sat down next to his brother. Their weapons were meticulously laid against tree so they wouldn't fall. On the small blanket they brought with them, Grey kicked her feet as her laughter sounded in the little forest. Both were barricading her in case she found an animal friend and followed it. Dum tickled her and her smile dazzled the boys.

"Aw, the little sis is smiling at us." Dee exclaimed.

Dum nodded, "You like playing with us right?"

Grey giggled louder and reached out for them, holding their fingers as she played. "Ah! Ah!"

Her grip tightened and the boys winced, struggling to free their fingers.

"U-Um, little sis, this kinda hurts." Dum laughed nervously.

Instead of listening, the baby kicked her feet and hit their wrists. The impact wasn't painful and felt like a feather but even so, when Dee cried out when she pulled his finger too hard, Grey thought it was funny and giggled.

"Ha…ha…" They both sweat dropped.

It seemed that Grey was becoming a little sadist. She must have decided to have mercy on the two and let them go, grabbing her own feet and patting it. Quickly withdrawing their throbbing hands, Dee and Dum backed away. No doubt about it, Grey was as dangerous as her father.

The baby smiled innocently and rolled around, landing on her belly. She gurgled and made grabby hands towards the twins' weapons. To Grey, they were shiny toys she had yet to play with. Dee patted her head and shook his own.

"I don't think the Boss or Onee-san would like that."

Dum gently rolled the infant until she was on her back again and Dee watched as Grey started munching on her hand, saliva rapidly coating her mouth and little bib.

"Bu~ Ahhh." She squealed, noticing a leaf falling towards her.

Dee and Dum laughed when Grey caught it and examined the orange color. She flailed rapidly and it ripped it half, shocking the baby. Grey froze and stared at the half in her tiny fist. The twins doubled over and were gasping for air. Her frozen facial features were too humorous. Large blue eyes staring at the leaf like a deer in headlights, and her legs in mid-kick.

At the exact moment, the bushes began to rustle. Dee and Dum reached for their halberds and stood in front of the infant protectively.

"Who's there?" They demanded.

"Da~ ah!" Grey called out, copying the twins.

The child had recovered from her moment of shock and was now intrigued by whatever had caught the attention of her babysitters. The rustling increased and Grey tried to wriggle passed Dee and Dum.

"Stay back little sis."

"Ahhh! Nnng." Defiant, she reached out a hand.

She furiously waved her hand between the twins' legs and pouted, her cheeks puffing. In turn, the gatekeepers pressed the baby back and watched as cat ears popped out of the bush. Soon, magenta hair followed and a single golden orb glanced at the trio.

With a Cheshire cat like smile, Boris greeted them heartily, "Hey! Whatcha doing? Collecting mushrooms…?" He ceased when he noticed Dee and Dum in a battle stance. "Uh, is this a bad time?"

"Eh? Na, it's not." Dee replied, relaxing his body.

Dum nodded, "We thought you were someone else."

"Ga!" Grey interrupted, staring up at the cat.

The twins moved out of the way as Boris glanced at the baby. He nervously looked at the red and blue boys before back down at the child.

Pointing at her, he coughed, "The both of you didn't…_kidnap_ this baby did you?"

"What? We didn't!" Dum cried, dropping the sharp weapon before picking up the little infant.

Dee shook his head, "This baby is Onee-san's! We're just playing with her!"

Dum's arm was not secure and only held Grey's legs, her body dangerously trying to balance on his arm. The child clutched Dum, afraid of falling. Grey whimpered, and pressed closer.

"I think you're holding her wrong." Boris commented, observing her tightly shut eyes.

"Really? Let me hold little sis!" Dee reached out his arms, but Dum turned to the side.

Grey lost her grip and wobbled on Dum's arm. The twins began fighting over who would hold her and the infant began to cry, her distress falling on deaf ears. Boris gawked at the scene laid before him. Even with Grey wailing at the top of her lungs, the twins didn't stop bickering, it fueled the fire instead.

"She doesn't like the way you hold her!" Dee yelled.

Dum retorted, "Little sis does! She just doesn't want you to hold her!"

"Liar! I'll tell Onee-san on you! You made her baby cry!"

"What?! You're the one scaring her and making her cry!"

'Maybe I should sneak away.' Boris thought, inching back into the scenery.

* * *

The first thing Blood heard was Alice screaming bloody murder and the yelling of his faceless workers. Quickening his pace, he hurried to their room, pondering about the source of her anger. Passing by several maids with terrified faces made him wish he hadn't wanted to return just yet. Just what had he walked into?

Turning down the corridor, the Mafioso steeled himself when he was faced to face with his bedroom door. A pillow went soaring past his head when he opened the door. It flew with enough force to make a small dent on the wall behind.

In front of him was Alice, teary eyed, and shouting, "Grey! Grey! Where did you go? I'm sure you were in your crib." Soon, her face darkened, malice streaming from her petite frame, "I'll murder the bastards that took my baby."

She clenched her fist, shaking in rage, "I'll find them and I-"

"What is going on here?" He boomed, striding towards his wife.

Alice wrapped her arms around him and the tears fell down her face, "Grey isn't in her crib or in the mansion. She's missing."

Blood blinked, failing to comprehend the words that had just come out of Alice's mouth, "You are telling me that someone has successfully kidnaped Grey? On Hatter territory?"

"Yes." Alice hiccupped, a fresh stream of tears falling down her face.

His green eyes narrowed, Blood began to make preparations on how he'd make the kidnappers pay. These bastards had the gall to take his daughter and make a fool of the Mad Hatter himself. Oh yes, they were going to suffer for this.

* * *

The twins suck at babysitting. I don't even know why I let them near Grey. Poor girl. Heh, Dee and Dum don't know what they just got into.


	3. A Baby's Cry

Disclaimer: I own the baby. The other characters are not mine and belong to Quinrose.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Grey's crying had reached a higher pitch, forcing the twins to cease their fighting and slowly lower to the ground in pain. Her shrieking was killing their ear drums. Dum had let her go and she sat on the ground, her hands balled up into little fists and large tears welling in her shut eyes.

"Make her stop!" Dum screamed, his eyes swirling.

"How should I? We don't have anything to calm little sis with!" Dee screeched, slowly losing consciousness.

"And how high can she go?" Dum yelled, not believing how loud a little baby could be.

Dee muttered, "Hopefully little sis won't go any higher."

Just a little more and the Bloody twins would be knocked out from the crying. They decided that Grey's screams were on par with Gowland's musical ability. Deadly and fearsome.

In the meantime, the infant was wailing, "Ma! Maaaaa! Ahh! Maaaaaa!"

"Onee-san?!"

"Does she want Onee-san?!"

"Let's give her to Onee-san!"

Thus the twin had given up and decided to give her back to her mama. Picking up the hysterical child, they ran to the mansion with all their might.

* * *

Alice was about to explode. She wanted to strangle the life out of whoever managed to steal Grey and set fire to the territory said person lived yet at the same time she wanted to break down and simply start crying once more. Damn the kidnapper to hell and back.

Staring out into the forest surrounding the Hatter Mansion, Alice tapped her fingers on the table. Blood had told the faceless to prepare a small tea party to comfort her but it wasn't working. Her teal eyes latched onto her husband, unapologetically staring at him.

To this, the man raised a brow, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, my baby." She glared, folding her arms across her chest.

Snorting, Blood waved a hand, "Grey will return. She won't willingly leave her father and mother."

'After all, she's my daughter. As if she'd leave her papa.' He added silently.

His grip on his teacup tightened and he gazed into the brown liquid. Brown, almost the exact shade of Grey's hair. And if he'd look up at the sky, it'd be as blue as his daughter's eyes. Damn, he had calmed down to drown himself in tea but-

"Maaaaa!"

Both foreigner and roleholder looked up, they'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Grey?"

* * *

Dee and Dum dragged their feet as they approached the tea party. Shoulder slumped, they sighed as Grey continued her screaming. Thrashing as Dum held her, she began to cough as large tears rained down her beet red face. Crying started to take a toll on her vocal chords and the pain of coughing added to the vigor of her shrieking.

"Maaaaa! Wahh!"

"Grey? Grey, is that you?" Alice called out, speeding towards them.

Holding out the child, Dum wobbled as Dee fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"Onee-san, make her stop." The boy begged.

Alice took Grey as the Bloody twins simultaneously passed out, a dark cloud hanging about them. The baby's sobs were softer, and she snuggled into Alice's chest.

"…What did you do to them?" The brunette could only ask her daughter as she stared at the gatekeepers.

"Ahn." Grey sniffled.

Alice rubbed her baby's back gently, "Well…let's go to papa okay?"

Dee and Dum were left in the dirt as the mother-daughter duo went back to the Mad Hatter. At the table, Blood waved a hand and a maid appeared with a bottle. He could hear Grey screaming bloody murder from his seat and was sure she'd have a sore throat. When the two females came into sight, he took in how worn out his baby was.

Eyes rimmed red, Grey could barely keep her eyes open. Her head felt heavy and it hurt. Low whimpers were heard and Alice quickly took a seat next to Blood, who took the bottle from the maid and handed it to the foreigner. Pressing the tip to Grey's mouth, Alice waited until Grey began to drink the milk.

Blood calmly watched as he took a sip of tea, "Now Alice…who was it?"

"Who what?" She briefly locked eyes with him before adjusting her hold on the baby.

"The one who took Grey." He said.

"Oh, it was Dee and Dum." She paused, "I'm pretty sure Grey killed them with her crying."

"Alright." Blood backed off a bit.

Getting revenge could wait. First, he'd dock their pay and confiscate their weapons. Then…the real fun would begin. Soft, dark chuckles from the Mad Hatter made his daughter look at him.

"Ah?" She asked her mama, pushing the bottle out of her mouth.

"I don't know either, Grey." Alice sighed.

"Buuu." The child returned to drinking milk.

* * *

After several minutes, Grey had finished her bottle. She was asleep in Alice's arms as her mother and father watched her closely.

Blood frowned as he recalled the short episode in which his daughter was taken. By the gatekeepers no less. They were lucky it was only Dee and Dum. If it had been another… His frowned deepened.

"I won't allow her to leave the mansion when she's so defenseless."

Alice blinked and looked up, "What?"

Blood repeated his statement and took a sip of black tea, watching as surprise and annoyance paint themselves on his wife's face.

She snorted, "And when will you let her leave? When do you think she'll be ready? When she's 5? 17? _42_?"

"That isn't such a bad idea."

Her eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't."

He took another sip of tea. It wasn't as though Alice could stop him, he mused.

* * *

Hey, it's been a while. I haven't had a single idea for how this story progresses so I've been winging it and it's a lot harder than I thought. I've also been feeling tired and a bit stressed. But I do want to continue this story. Do you guys have anything you'd want to happen? I think it'd be nice to hear some of your thoughts.


	4. Meeting Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HNKNA CHARACTERS BUT THE BABY IS MOST DEFINITELY MINE.

Hello and welcome to chapter 3 in which I really, really, procrastinated on. I am very sorry about that guys. It's because I've fallen into Hetalia hell. I would like to thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I'll definitely put in Elliot and Vivaldi in. I would like to ask if you'd want to see Grey grow up. As in from baby to toddler to child to teen and maybe to adult. Would it be interesting or no?

* * *

Chapter 3:

Grey was having fun. Her dream was pretty with wonderful colors swirling in the air as she swatted at them. Curling up and creating more intricate colors, the air danced about as she giggled. She kicked her feet joyfully. Her eyes brightened when the cloud things formed into a rabbit. It hopped around and floated right above her belly. Eyes widening, she erupted into a flailing fit, reaching for the rabbit.

"Ai! Ga! Ai ai!" She squeaked.

Her enthusiastic response startled the rabbit before it curiously examined the baby. It twitched its nose and leaned forward.

"Oh? Is little Grey having fun with her bunny?"

She blinked. That voice was quite masculine but most definitely not her papa's. It was not a voice belonging to either of the blue and red boys either. Nor was it that pretty kitty. Ah, that kitty didn't stay very long to play.

Turning her head, Grey noticed a man floating. What was this man? How did he do the floaty thing? She wanted to fly too.

"Ah?" She asked, looking curious.

"Hello little Grey, I'm Nightmare." He chuckled. He never imagined that the Hatter would give his daughter the same name as his subordinate.

Hm, that'd be a hard name to pronounce for a little baby. She rolled to her side, attempting to sit up. Nightmare floated closer to her and reached out his hands, successfully gaining Grey's attention and –much to his surprise- a lovely smile. It was then and there when he realized that her smile was so innocent and refreshing, it could probably make flowers bloom. Grey stilled and giggled, making grabby hands as Nightmare picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Here I thought you'd be as fickle as your father but you're much more tolerable than him." Or maybe it was because she was merely a baby that had been born rather recently. Though, Grey was quite a curious one like Alice. She patted his cheeks before staring at his eyepatch.

"Grey no." A phrase Nightmare never really thought he'd use. The little girl was trying to pull off his eyepatch. "Are you that curious as to what is under my eyepatch?" He questioned her.

"Da." She nodded, brown tresses bobbing.

"Well, Grey, you can't."

Her eyes shone with a displeased gleam. He snorted. Just like Alice this baby was. However, he was taken out of his thoughts when Grey began to viciously flail around, pushing down his face in her crazed attempt to see what secret his eyepatch conceal.

"G-Grey?!" He coughed. By now, she was hugging his head with her tiny body, cutting off his air supply as she hugged tighter and reached even harder for his eyepatch.

Yes, she was also as determined as her mother.

* * *

Alice smiled as she watched Grey sleep in her crib. Her baby was so innocent and cute and adorable and-

"Alice, you're going to give her nightmares if you keep staring at her face as she dreams."

Alice turned to look at Blood, "She came out of me after I went through a painful labor. Let me gaze at this adorable buttercup. I deserve it."

"That's not very kawaii of you. Hm? I see." Blood was amused at how devoted his wife was to staring at their child. "You're slowly becoming a replica of the White Rabbit."

Alice began to choke, "Oh God no."

* * *

It's so short I'm sorry. I just wanted something to update.


End file.
